Replacement
by Freyia
Summary: Shizuru is getting engaged? To who? AU. ShizNat & NaoMiyu
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Encounter**

**

* * *

  
**

"_It must be done, Shizuru." _

"_It was an arrangement made before birth."_

Those repetitive lines occupied the brunette's mind as her body moved leisurely yet elegantly under the night sky. To where, she doesn't know; even her life was a blur.

"What life?" she chucked silently to herself.

Life was full of choices, she _once_ thought.

But she, Shizuru Fujino, sole heir of the Fujino Corp, never had any choices, for they were made and planned thoroughly by her loving father.

Even _marriage_.

She wanted to refuse and to talk some sense into that loving father of hers, but she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to disobey her family.

There are many things she'd wanted to do and to try but was never given the opportunity to.

"_Please understand Shizuru, it's not possible to breach it off."_

She sighed. She'd wished she wouldn't understand so she can easily reject that absurd proposal placed upon her.

Stopping abruptly, she gazed aimlessly at the bright 24 hours convenient store. She can hear laughter and giggles from those around her. _Life just wasn't fair._

She sighed again.

In a month, she must be prepared for an engagement party, to someone whom she'd never seen or heard of.

_A month left..._

A month left of freedom, yet it meant nothing.

_Perhaps do something drastic...something exciting_, she thought, only to laugh at the idea.

Maybe out of boredom or hidden anger, she forcefully kicked the empty can of soda into the air.

It felt good to release the tension, the stress and by doing something she'd never done before, even if momentarily.

"Yup that felt-" she was cut off by a loud _'ow'_ followed by a loud thud and a _'shit'._

"My baby...my baby..." she heard a soft horrible cried emitting from the direction where the can had flown.

Picking up her pace, she rapidly walked over to the source of the cry.

--

"My baby...." the girl cried, as her hand gently rubs the newly made scratch mark on her bike."YOU..." she hissed, pointing her index to the approaching girl. "You....you're..." _beautiful_. All anger vanished when her eyes captured the image of beauty, she'd never seen. Beautiful brown hair, swaying along with the wind as her body elegantly moved towards her. Body of a goddess and her red eyes; eyes filled with worries, fears, and sadness.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to." Shiruzu bowed her head slightly, eyes flicking apologetically.

Silence.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked worriedly from the lack of respond.

Removing her hungrily gaze from the unknown girl, she'd shifted them down to _her baby_. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." she hardly managed. Her throat seems dried and her hands were shaky, for reason unknown to her. It was so out of character, she'd noticed.

"I didn't mean to hit you. Really. I'm sorry." she apologized again.

"Is okay. Nothing that can't be fixed."

Silence.

Shizuru used the opportunity to take note of the short girl in front of her. She was dressed in a tight blue jean, a blue hoodie, and a black leather jacket. Face was half-covered by the hoodie, only revealing the bottom half: white creamy skin and a moist pink lip.

"You're cold" the biker stated as she removed her jacket, draping it over the taller girl.

If she wasn't reminded, she wouldn't have noticed it; her mind was numbed, along with her body.

But now, it felt nice and warm. A warm that was emitting from within.

And she smiled. A real smile, for the first time.

A hypnotizing smile to say, at least to the girl on the receiving end.

"Thanks, but wouldn't you be cold?" Shizuru asked.

"No." the shorter one responded, still trying hard to look elsewhere. Those eyes were mesmerizing, those emotions are raw; she knew staring in them were lose her in a whirlpool of warmth. It makes her forget her problems, her anger, and her purpose even for a slight second. Her purpose...._my mayo! _Her only reason to be here in the first place.

"I need to get something. Please wait." with that, she ran towards the convenient store in a fastest speed her legs can take. _Please wait? Why would I tell her to wait...?_

--

_RINGGGGGGGG!_

Startled, Shizuru searched for her phone, only to realize that she'd left it in her purse at her friend's place. Her hand reached into the left jacket pocket, pulling out a vibrating phone. Her eyes shifted from the phone to the entrance of the convenient store repeatedly, debating whether or not to answer it.

"Hello." she voiced, after pressing the answer key.

"Natsuki?"

"I'm sorry, but she isn't here right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"...."

"Hello?"

"Then may I ask who you are?"

Shizuru wasn't sure how to reply. _A friend? Stranger? How should I reply...?_

Lucky for her, the owner of the phone had returned with a shopping bag in hand. Without a word being exchanged, Shizuru once again, smile apologetically at the shorter girl while handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natsuki!."

"What do you want Nao? If you're calling me to remind me not to be late, you can just forget it. I won't be."

"No. I'm just calling you to inform you that you're on your own tonight. I can't make it."

"Let me guess, stalking again?" the girl chuckled.

"No, just some personal business I need to rid of. But then at least I know I won't feel guilty since it seems like you have company. Who might that lady be, Natsuki?" Even though on phone, Natsuki can sense the mocking and teasing tone.

"None of your business."

"Fine! Be that way! But remember to use protection ne. You're too young to be a mother." followed by a long lengthy laugh.

Although she knew it was a joke yet she couldn't help the blush forming on her pale cheeks.

Of course that didn't go un-noticed to Shizuru. _So cute..._

"Hush it Nao."

"Okay, okay. I must go now. Just remembered what I said! And remember....be gentle ne" again, followed by a long lengthy laugh.

Shaking her head, she'd flipped her phone closed. Sometimes, she'd wondered how she can deal with Nao and yet still remained sane. Perhaps a miracle.

Phone placed away, her attention shifted to the taller woman in front of her. _She looks vulnerable...and sad. _Natsuki might not be an expert at reading expressions; on contrary, she's as dense as a piece of log but she can sense a strong sadness aura from this woman. A part of her wanted to leave this woman, for it was not her business yet another part of her wanted to pull her into a hug for comfort, which she'd found it extremely odd. She was never a clingy person per se.

"I'm Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino." she'd finally decided to break the silent, by introducing herself.

"Natsuki Kuga." the girl responded. She wanted to say more and ask more, but to say what and to ask what was the problem. Natsuki was not a person who was gifted with any type of talent in the field of conversing, aside from expressing her anger that is, especially towards a specific redhead. But how she wished she had, especially in front of this unknown woman. _What to do...what to do. I can't stand here all night. Nao had stood me up, leaving me a night of boredom, though not that I mind. But I can't leave Shizuru here like this._ "Do you have anywhere that you would like to go? I can take you there." Natsuki asked only to be responded with a slow shake of the head. "Then perhaps, you can join me for a destination-less ride?"

Sadness vanished, replaced with hopes and excitement in her glistering eyes. "Really? I can?"

"Of course." Natsuki replied cheerfully. "Do you know how to put it on?" she asked even though her hands had securely placed the helmet on the taller woman's head. By doing so, she had given Shizuru the opportunity to gaze deep into her emerald orbs that are now visible to the eyes.

_Beautiful_, was all Shizuru can described. Watching intensively as the girl remove her hoodie, exposing her long silky blue hair only to have it quickly covered again with a matching helmet. Natsuki excitedly hopped onto her bike, patting the empty space behind her, an indication for Shizuru get on.

Shizuru was momentarily paralyzed. Tonight was no ordinary night; her first time kicking a can, her first time hitting someone with a can, and now her first on a motorcycle with a stranger who happened to get hurt by that can. It was thrilling; she couldn't rid those rising adrenaline.

"You place your hands here." Natsuki said, guiding Shizuru's hand with her own.

She doesn't need to be told twice. Her arms were securely wrapped around the waist of the blunette as the bike started to pick up its speed. She saw street lights; one by one, it flashes passed her eyes. The wind was stronger now than it was before, but it doesn't seem to matter. The warmth from the jacket, the warmth emitting from the driver was overwhelming, not even the wind can altered.

On this bike, she'd felt free. Something that she'd never felt before. All her life was structured based upon duty. Yes, she was given whatever she wanted: expensive cars, brand name clothing, and even endless ass-kissing, but yet she still felt empty like a shell, only pretty to look at.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. All sadness and all worries emanated from hers to the blowing wind. At least she can be herself now. Free and relax. _Happy._

Contrary to her joyous adventure, the driver had suffered. _Lack of concentration and constant blushing. _

* * *

A/N

First attempt at ShizNat fanfic so go easy on my now :)

First chapter is up. Feel free to express your thought however you want. Comments and criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

To avoid any confusions while reading this chapter, please note that a bundle of italics are meant as flashback. That aside, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Morning After**

* * *

The sun ray shined brightly indicating morning had arrived, warming the skin of the brunette and her partner as it escaped through the half-closed curtain.

How long had she been up, she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if she had any sleep last night. It was like a dream; it had felt like a dream, for it was always in dream that she was happy. Here she was, as naked as the day she was born, with a stranger she'd met less than 24 hours ago, in a place unknown to her.

Yes, she felt happy. All the stresses along with the tensions were released in the night of sweet love-making. To say it was fun was an understatement. It was _so _much more. Every kisses and touches have released many hidden emotions; like a monster within her had been released, seeking and craving for more.

"_I'm sorry, laundry day is tomorrow. That's the only pair of clean clothes left." Natsuki said as the brunette exited the bathroom in clothing that was to skin-tight for her liking. The curve of that body was dangerously visible along with the revealing cleavage below the neck. In addition to the failure of doing its job by covering, the droplets of water made its way down the shiny brown hair damping the shirt, creating areas of transparency. Painfully arousing..._

"_No, I'm very grateful as it is already. Without these, I would still be in my wet clothes." Shizuru smiled angelically as she placed herself down on the sofa next to the blunette. She doesn't know whether to be scared or delighted, sitting in a yellow-painted living room. Odd color, she noted. The floor was covered with scattered magazines, newspaper, and dirty clothing. _

_Wouldn't it be normal to feel at least a bit of fear, she'd inwardly questioned herself, only to find nothing but calmness – even when that person was drinking beer…_

"_You want?" Natsuki asked when she caught the brunette staring. "Or do you want some juice?"_

_Oh heck with elegant, "Sure." She replied before reaching for a can herself. She had done so many new things tonight, one more wouldn't hurt._

_At least that was what she'd thought before her second can, before her mind was clouded, and before her hands started to move on its own. For someone who had never drank, her alcohol tolerance wasn't as good but she wasn't drunk. Perhaps just a bit braver. _

"_I don't think you can handle anymore." Natsuki said, concerned. She was a sober; she knew her limit but not quite sure about the woman next to her. From her observant, the woman was tipsy. If not drunk, then she must be half way there. She knew the woman was sad, but to drown oneself in a state of intoxication would only multiply its sorrow in addition to remorse. _

_She didn't know when had it occurred but she had finally noticed their interlaced fingers. What surprised her was that she was holding onto Shizuru's hand as equally tight. She had never been good with this thing; she hated to be touch or to touch others – aside from beating the crap out of Nao. But with this woman, she didn't mind. Funny how things work, she mused. Natsuki Kuga, a bad tempter and depleted manner girl who was now comfortable with a total stranger. _

_All thoughts vanished when her mind finally registered what the soft texture rubbing against her lips was. "Shi…zu…ru…" she whispered in between each receiving kisses._

_Shizuru was lost. This was something she had wanted since she saw the blunette, thus she'd craved for more. Natsuki's lips were soft, sweet, and delicious just as it looks. Breaking their interlaced fingers, she snaked her arms gently around the blunette's neck, deepening the kiss. _

_No matter how part of her screamed and yelled to end this madness, Natsuki had found herself reciprocating into the kiss, as both tongues clumsily danced together. She doesn't understand why this woman had such effect on her, crumbling down all her protective walls in a matter of a night. Love at first sight, she thought but only to quickly diminish it. _

_--_

_When was it, the location had changed was unknown to them. In their eyes reflected hunger, excitement, desire and lust. Nothing else mattered. _

_Shizuru pushed Natsuki down onto the soft mattress. The light wasn't on but she can see how beautiful Natsuki was with the moon reflecting through the window, glistening her beautiful blue hair. At this moment, she felt alive, felt her true self again. Could it be that my true self was a pervert?, she asked herself in amusement. _

_Without wasting unnecessary time, she slowly crawled onto the blunette for another kiss. From sloppy and hungry to deep and passionate. While her tongue and lips were busy, her hand had started its course, gently moving up and down the bare skin. Whatever happened to the shirt, she didn't know and didn't really care. _

_Clothes were meant to be off and kept away, at least for tonight._

"Mayo…" the blunette mumbled in her sleep.

Shizuru chuckled, as she continued stroking the blue hair girl who's head was still placed on her chest. A very comfortable position. _Would this be a one night stand…? I wonder if I should leave before she wakes up…_

She smiled.

She was right; last night was no ordinary night. In one night, she had tried everything, even came as far as losing her virginity to a total stranger. Even after the cloud in her mind immigrated, she'd no regret. In an unexplainable way, she felt attracted to this girl in her arms. _How can something felt so right yet be so wrong?_

To Shizuru, Natsuki was by far, the only one who had ever sparked her interest. She wanted to know more about her; her likes and dislikes. The only things she knew certain about this blue haired princess was her obsession in motorbikes and mayonnaise. And of course, odd taste in room color. Her living room was yellow and white, her bathroom was violet and white, and her room was red and white. A scary red.

"_Bringggggggggggggg Bringgggggggggggggg:"_ the loud sound emitting from the alarm clock.

Shizuru was about to reach for it but stopped when a hand reached out from under the cover, grabbed the clock and out the window it went.

She was shocked by the action but in an assuming sort of way instead of fear, at least till she heard a loud _'Fuck!' _followed by_ 'Damn you Kuga!'_ from outside the window.

_Ara, I wonder if she would throw me out the window also if I was to wake her._ She giggled at the thought.

The peaceful quietness of the apartment was soon ruined by the noise of the slammed door, followed by angry quick steps.

"Kuga! How many times have I told-" whatever words that was about to come out had been swallowed and forgotten. Even the clock in hand and the bruise on her head were ignored when she was presented with Natsuki, naked on a bed, with a girl in a very compromising position. "_Oh my god_…NATSUKI HAD SEX!"

Eyes suddenly snapped open, she went on all four, straddling over the brunette. Deep red met sleepy green. In that instant, blood was pooled to her face. No matter how hard she'd tried, she knew her face was red. She was blushing madly. With no better option, she hid her face in the cock of Shizuru's neck with the blanket covered over her head. No doubt Nao would laugh even more if she was to see her face as red as a paint of the room.

"You know, I remembered Chie used to tell you _'Girls can also produce mayonnaise.' _I actually never understood her" Nao paused, contemplating.

"I mean, they're both different things...looks different also, no?" another paused.

"Anyway." Her all famous evil smirk appeared. "Tell me, Natsuki. What's the different between this mayo and those that came in the jar?" she teased, sending a wink to Shizuru, who also turned scarlet red.

"NAO!" Natsuki hissed from under the cover. If she wasn't naked, she would literally jump out and kill her, here and now.

"So which taste-"

"One more word from you Nao and I'll make sure Miyu-san knows your secret."

"You wouldn't" teasing tone gone.

"Try me."

"Fine!" with that, Nao placed the clock on the table before exiting Natsuki's room but not before throwing another teasing wink with the 'I know it all' smirk towards Shizuru.

Natsuki knew Nao had exited the room but she was still debating whether or not to move from the position. Her face was still flushed. She was still on top of Shizuru with her nose buried deep into her neck, and to make matter worst, Shizuru's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. She never knew waking up in this position can be so thrilling.

"Ara, so which taste better?" Shizuru teased, lip curving up.

Sitting up, Natsuki stared in those red orbs with disbelief.

"So mayo tasted better?" Shizuru pouted.

"No…no…erm..."

"Ara, then does Natsuki meant I taste better?"

"No…" Shizuru pouted. "I mean…yes." She smiled. "Er…no wait." She pouted again. "I mean…they both taste good!" and there she smiled again.

Shizuru had noticed how easily it was to tease the blunette and she was enjoying every bit of it. Of course the cute blushing Natsuki was also a plus.

"So does that mean Natsuki will take responsible?" Shizuru asked, eyes locked.

"Yes. No wait…" she paused. "I mean…it wasn't me who…" and she blushed harder.

"Ara…then I guessed I have to be responsible for it, ne?"

--

_Kuga, you pig_. Nao inwardly cursed as she cleaned up the mess left behind from the previous night.

Cans in the garbage, magazines on the table, and dirty laundry thrown in a pile.

Happy with the result, she turned and peeked at the clock on the wall.

"As much as I would love to leave you alone to enjoy your mayo, I must remind you that you have work in approximately 30 minutes Natsuki." Nao yelled from the living room, only to be rewarded with a growling sound.

Chuckling to herself, she plopped herself down on the sofa to relax her overly-stressed muscles. Last night was a success with the only downfall was being locked up for the night. The bed was hard and the cell was cold.

"Home sweet home." She happily said to herself.

"Jail again?' Natsuki asked as she walked towards the kitchen, fully dressed. "So what did you do this time? Castrated the guy or physically abused him into leaving?"

"Now now Natsuki, I'm not that crazy." Nao laughed, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Yeah, and the sun is not up and shining." Natsuki remarked. The day Nao became normal was the day mayonnaise no longer exist. _Wait...that's was bad… _

"Wow…never knew my Natsuki-chan can be such a sarcastic." once again, in her teasing tone. "I am curious as to what ingredient was added in _that_ mayo, you'd tasted."

"NAO!" Natsuki snapped.

No verbal warning was needed. Nao had run out the door when her peripheral vision got a glimpsed of Natsuki with a bat in hand. As much as she loves to stay and rests, she refused to have another lump on her head or elsewhere.

"Oh remember Natsuki, don't get too addicted to that-" she hurriedly slammed the door shut, blocking the flying bat from coming in contact with her face. "-mayo. No need to get so feisty now. That mayo is all yours. But remember, _that_ mayo can be dangerously addictive" she yelled to the closed door. Happy with that last remark, she quickly strolled down the hall and hurriedly out the building before Natsuki decided to chase her with a knife.

But luck was never on her side, for the minute she'd stepped out, a bird had decided to drop its soiled matter right on her head. Wet and smelly. _Eww please no...don't let it be what I think it is..._

A loud lengthy laugh.

There, she'd spotted Natsuki head sticking out the window from the second floor laughing ridiculously at her, with a tennis ball in hand, no doubt to aim at her.

"Natsuki, you sadist!"

* * *

A/N

Yippie, second chapter is up. As you can see, they're moving quite fast, good or bad, who knows ^_~

And I want to thank you for all the comments. It does a great job in motivation, believe me.

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Truth**

* * *

"_I want you to meet this person in 2 weeks Shizuru. I want you to get to know this person prior the engagement party. I hope you understand." _

Shizuru had no other choice but to accept. Yes, she had thought about refusing it and even went as far as planning an escape but it was all useless. Ending the proposal would only put her father's business in jeopardy. _I can't be selfish..._

After minutes of leisurely walking, she'd come to a complete stop at the 24 hours convenient store. A place that held so many sweet memories, so many smiles, and so much love within a few days. She had came to love this place, often drove past it during the day, betting on her luck to spot the blunette. It was here, she'd met Natsuki and it was here she'd found love, if that's what love felt like.

"Ara, is Natsuki waiting for me?" She spoke gently as she elegantly occupied the empty seat next to the blunette.

"No..." Natsuki replied softly, face down and cheeks tinted pink.

"Is that so? Then I must go before the person you're waiting for arrived." Shizuru feigned her departure only to be stopped by a hand catching hers.

"No." she paused, "I mean... no one is coming."

And their fingers interlaced.

It had been 4 days since their first meeting. Shizuru had thought it was only an one night thing, but little did she knew that returning here the following day at the same time rewarded her with more happy memories with the blunette. For the past for 3 days, they were meet here, followed by a long ride, followed by a sweet love-making.

_So what are we? Lovers? Friends with benefits?_, Shizuru often asked herself, for no promises or love vows were exchanged.

Within the few days range, she'd questioned herself nonstop. About her feelings towards Natsuki, whether it was lust, infatuation, or even love. But would it matter? In less than a month, she has to leave all this behind. She knew it wasn't fair to lead someone on, but she was selfish. She wanted to be with the blunette until the day she walks down the aisle, to hold her, to caress her, and make her scream her name during the night. _But it wouldn't be fair to Natsuki_, another part of her thought. _What if Natsuki gets hurt? What if Natsuki loves her?_ Her mind is drowning in a pool of uncertainty; doubting her every decisions and actions. She knew the deeper she digs, the more attractions she'll gain, thus the harder to withdraw. _It is already hard to withdraw..._

"Yo, Natsuki." Nao yelled with her head sticking out of the passenger side of the car. "And hello there mayo girl." she winked.

The nickname caused both to blush.

"What you doing here Nao?" Natsuki asked, controlling her embarrassment as much as possible.

"I knew you'd forgotten. Midori's bachelorette party is tonight. Better not be late. Knowing Midori, you won't be out alive."

--

"Quit drooling, Chie" Nao yelled across the room, making sure her voice was heard over the loud beating music. "Aoi, leash that woman of yours."

The room was loud and the smelt of alcohol was incredibly strong. In the middle was an orange-headed woman who goes by the name Midori Sugiura, sitting on a chair looking dangerously drunk. In front of her was another girl dressed in nothing but bra and panties, providing the soon-to-be-married Midori a strip lap dance.

"Youko, aren't you not suppose to be here?" Natsuki paused and think. "I mean...tonight is the bachelorette party for Midori. Wouldn't it beat the purpose?"

"Come on Natsuki, everyone knows Midori is a horn-dog once she's drunk. Without Youko and her whip, she would ravish anyone in sight." Nao remarked teasingly.

Youko giggled.

"Although I must say, a three-some might be hot." she quickly added.

And Youko sweatdrop.

"Oi, that must be fun! I want to join!" the drunk Chie exclaimed, earning herself a _'bob'_ sounded smack on the head by no other than her girlfriend, Aoi.

"Now that you mentioned it, a four-some might be better. But too bad you're on _leashed_!"

--

To Natsuki's right was Shizuru, quite enjoying herself. All the parties she had ever attended to was formal with people in suits, ties, and dresses forever ass-kissing to those above their status.

This was also something totally new to her. A party filled with newly-made friends who bickered and conversed _pervertedly_ while drowning the main target of the party with alcohol. In here, nothing matters to them as they exchange laughter's and wishes. This was the lifestyle she'd dreamt of, but reality had denied every aspects of it.

"Oh my god...get a room, you two." Nao yelled, pointing her finger at Chie and Aoi, who was engaged in rather a lusty make out.

"You're just jealous!" Chie hissed back. "Go make out with Miyu-san"

Nao stared at Miyu who was sitting next to her and blushed. Lucky for her, the light was dimly lit, therefore she was not caught.

Shizuru leaned back, placing her head on the blunette's shoulder with her eyes closed. As much as she loves this, she knew this was not hers to keep. Soon, she must return and faced what was expected of hers. _But what would happen to Natsuki?_, she'd been asking herself.

_Perhaps it was better to end it before it gets too deep._

Even if she wasn't verbally introduced as Natsuki's girlfriend, everyone had acknowledged it from the gestures. Of course she got teased and asked what methods were used to warm the ice wolf. _Does this mean Natsuki was serious about the whole thing?_

_Would it be fair to Natsuki?_

--

Not long after, almost everyone in the room was drunk and sleeping aside from Miyu, who haven't touched a single drop of alcohol and Youko, who's alcohol tolerance was unbelievingly high.

Natsuki and Shizuru, on the other hand, have excused themselves before they would end up to be the next victim of endless drinking games.

Curved up and protectively guarded by Miyu was the sleeping redhead.

Miyu Greer, a servant for the Yuuki household since the age of 7; Nao's _personal_ servant. She was there the day Nao was born, watching and supporting the redhead through every accomplishments and mischief's.

"_Ne, Miyu, look what I made." the 8 years old redheaded girl said excitingly as she continued the path to her, now 15 years old servant. _

"_What did you made, ojo-sama?" the cyanic girl asked enthusiastically. _

_Removing the cover from the box, Miyu saw a small frosty cake with the 'Happy Birthday' imprinted in a style hardly readable. _

_Placing the box into the hand of its receiver, Nao tiptoed and brushed her lips against the lips of the birthday girl before whispering "Happy Birthday Miyu.", and then ran off. _

_Cake ignored, burnt kitchen forgotten. All was left was the tingling sensation on her lips._

In all honesty, Miyu knew she'd loved her trouble-maker ojo-sama for gods know how long, but she will not voice it, for she knew her position. Nao Yuuki, daughter of Yui-sama, will sooner or later replace her mother in the Yuuki Corporation and as for Miyu, she was just a servant. She will remain one, watching over Nao until the day Yui-sama finds her the _perfect match_.

Not that she was ever in a rush to be wedded; on contrary, she hated the idea, but as a servant, she'd obeyed Yui-sama. As if designated to be alone, all the guys or girls whom she was set up with either arrived bruised up or disappeared without a trace.

---

Since when had she become so perceptive, Natsuki doesn't know. She'd only met this woman 4 days ago and here she was, sensing sadness and confusion through those empty red orbs and false smiles. She wanted to asks, to seek answers to those galling questions in her head before she breaks into insanity. But who was she to ask? _What are we Shizuru...?_

Yet she also asked herself what were her feelings for the brunette._ Could this be love that everyone spoke greatly of? _Natsuki was confused. The confusion started ever since she'd met this woman. It bothered and irritated her yet it was also soothing at the same time.

"Natsuki." Shizuru stopped walking as she turned and faced the blunette with determination. "I think we should stop."

"Uh?" was the only syllabus that escaped her mouth, heart in slight discomfort. "What do you mean?"

"Us."

* * *

A/N

Now Nao's identity is out. But she's a Yuuki, whereas Natsuki is a Kuga! What is their relationship? I'm not telling xD

I just had to use this chapter to introduce Miyu. Nao needs some loving too!

So what will happen to Shizuru and Natsuki now? And who's her fiancé? I'm not telling either xD

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Rating is now M**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Confession?**

* * *

"_Us." the brunette spoken softly. "We have to end this." she continued, and by proving her point, she withdrew her hand from its warmth position._

_Natsuki only stood there, shock was evidence on her face as her eyes were filled with questioning gaze. Her throat was dried and her heart was twitching._

"_I'm engaged." she added after a long period of silent. _

To say Natsuki was sad was not entirely correct. Aside from the stung within her heart, she'd felt anger.

_She'd toyed me_.

Like any newly bought toy; praised its awesomeness when one first obtained, only to be thrown in the trash when it gets dulled. And it irritated her, yet she couldn't remove the brunette from her head. The smiles, she'd seen and the warmth she'd experienced.

Last night wasn't like the others, for the brunette wasn't in her arms. Last night, she'd learned the truth identity of Shizuru.

Shizuru Fujino.

The Fujino.

A rich kid.

Like any another rich kids she'd met back in grade schools, bragging and ass-kissing in appearance only to back-stab each other secretly. She'd hated them and had spent a tremendous amount of time persuading her father for a transferred, leaving behind those snobs with their corrupted mind games.

_Is this supposed to be some cruel joke?_

_Because I'm not laughing..._

The wind, the speed usually does it job by calming her, but not last night. Not today. Not now. Everything she does reminded her of the brunette. The warmth that pressed behind her back, the tight embrace that wrapped around her waist, and the soft giggles through the night.

It hurts. _Badly_.

And it had only been 5 _days_.

Nao was right. _It was dangerously addictive_. She was addicted to the point of no return. She was addicted to Shizuru so now she was going through withdrawal.

_Painful. _

But who was she to blame? She was the _fool..._

She lets down her defense so now she has to suffer.

--

_What am I doing here...?_ The brunette inwardly asked herself.

Like the last couple of days, her legs had carried her to the place she'd treasured most. But unlike before, there was no blunette here waiting for her. No one for her to tease. No one to hold her.

She'd predicted the outcome, but her heart wanted to take the chance that perhaps Natsuki would be here, occupying this bench, waiting for her.

But there was no hope.

The place fits her mood. It was dead quiet, allowing her heart to cry out.

And to make things perfect, droplets of water began pelting towards the force of gravity.

To blend in with her tears.

Tears that she didn't know existed.

_This is for the best..._she'd told herself. _As long as she's not hurt. _

--

_This really is a damn joke._ Natsuki hissed, sitting on her bike staring at the brunette's back.

She was beyond confused.

Why was Shizuru here when it was her who wanted it to end?

_Perhaps waiting for me to come crawling back in those arms like a pup crawling to its master._

She painfully chuckled. _What am I even doing here? She clearly didn't want me...and she's fucking engaged._

_Please tell me what you want from me Shizuru..._

_Please...because it hurts. It fucking hurts!_

_Don't toy with me. _Because her heart is breaking.

--

She felt cold. Her body was shivering, but not from the rain. Not from the wind, but from the aching heart.

_Wouldn't it be better if I was left to die here...?_

...no, then she would be at fault for the downfall of the Fujino.

Never have she'd thought, she, Shizuru Fujino, would fall into an endless pit of depression.

_The calm and collective Shizuru._

Years of practiced only to have it tumbled into nothingness.

_3 weeks. Engagement Announcement._

She wanted to run. To take Natsuki with her. But what was stopping her?

_Father._

"Nat-su-ki" Fingers slowly tracing the empty space next to her, recalling the warmth.

Image of the blunette. Her smiles, her laugh, and her blushes are forever imprinted in her heart.

But she had no regret.

_I'd learned to love..._

_...and to be loved._

"I love you..." her voice let out, soft but rusty as the rain wash away her tears.

And cry harder she did when she felt 2 arms gently wrapped around her waist from behind.

She knew who it was. The warmth. The familiar fragrance even the rain cannot wash away.

"Natsuki."

"Shhhh"

Her arms tighten around the brunette.

And there they sat, under the rain, in comfort arms..._crying._

* * *

Shizuru was confused.

Natsuki seems mad, even frustrated. The anger in those emerald orbs was clearly visible when she pushed the brunette up against the closed door. Lips locked, tongue ravishing every depth of Shizuru's mouth. It wasn't like before. It was needy.

Before, Natsuki was gentle, shy even. But not now. She was rough.

Shizuru noticed when she felt pain on her bottom lip, even tasting blood.

It scared her, yet also excited her.

"Natsuki" she murmured when the blunette withdrew for air. Eyes still held anger flickering with sadness, she assumed.

Natsuki looks different. She looks scary. Even crazy.

Not before long, Natsuki placed another attack.

Even rougher than before as if sucking all the life out of her.

Biting on her tongue.

_It hurts._

She then felt strong arms, yanking her legs up, off the ground, and around the blunette's waist. Lips still locked.

Perhaps she was too engaged or simply just didn't care to notice that they were now in Natsuki's bedroom, until she was roughly shoved onto the bed.

"Natsuki..." she called again but instead of responding, the blunette threw another attack, straddling the girl between her legs.

Her hands were pinned above her head.

The kiss was still needy, but it was softer.

"Natsuki." she tried again when her mouth was no longer occupied, for Natsuki had found another spot: _her neck_.

Still no reply.

She felt a light touch, then a soft rub, and followed by a painful squeeze through her wet shirt.

Natsuki sat up with a sadistic smile at the result of her work. _The painful bite mark. _

Tears in her eyes.

It hurts. Not physically, but emotionally.

_Is this my punishment?_ She inwardly cried to herself.

Then she felt her buttoned-shirt ripped and tossed to the floor. Buttons are scattered.

A moan escaped her lip when Natsuki dived, licking, sucking, and biting on her erected nipple.

_It hurts._

"Natsuki...please."

Her breathing stop, muscle tensed as she felt a hand trailed towards south.

"What do you want from me Natsuki?" she cried out.

Jean was roughly removed.

"I don't know." Her voice even sounded different.

Fingers gently rubbing her center.

"I'm engaged!"

Eyes closed, head dropped back, she'd bit her lip.

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say.

It was rough, it was fast, and it was so _very_ deep.

"I don't care."

"I'll be married."

Another digit. Even harder.

"I don't care."

She was close and she knew it.

"Then what the fuck do you care?" she hissed back as those long digits go harder, faster, and deeper with every thrust.

"Nothing."

She felt kisses trailing back up.

She felt breathing next to her ear.

Shizuru shivered.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Then she bit down on her ear, _hard._

There was no turning back, for Natsuki had fallen and fallen _very_ deep.

She loved this woman.

The first person to ever warm her heart.

The first person to ever shown her love.

And the first person to ever break her.

She wanted this woman for hers only. She knew she was possessive and she would _kill_ anyone who dared to touch her stuff. Including _this_.

_Whatever she wants, she gets._

She withdrew her fingers.

"Say it." She knew Shizuru was close but she won't give in, at least not yet.

"Say what?" the brunette asked, confused.

"Say what I want to hear!"

Eyes locked.

The emerald orbs were no longer filled with anger; it was gazing at her with loves.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N:

Initially, this was meant to be 2 chapters but I just made it into one because it was short.

Tell me what you guys think because I'm not really great with angst.

Still Shizuru's fiancé is unknown. I'm debating whether to reveal it early or late.

**Kikyo4ever** – I love your imagination xD Lets see how close you are when things start picking up.

And thank you for everyone else who have commented.

My next update will be a bit late.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

To avoid any confusions while reading this chapter, please note that a bundle of italics are meant as flashback. That aside, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

She was ignorant, she'd realized.

This was something new; a foreign sensation that had drove her to the brick of sanity. She had no clue what had overcome her, to lose her sense evolving into an insensitive prick. The emotions was just too overwhelming, especially the heat buried deep within her stomach begging for release.

It is jealousy?

_Jealous of what_, Natsuki painfully growled as she makes a right turn.

Shizuru was never hers and she knew it, yet even knowing so does not help soothe the irritation building up inside.

She hated it. Hated the way those raw feelings crept its way up, slowly engulfing her.

"_Do you love him?" Natsuki asked in a low and quiet tone, breaking the deadly silence that had emitted ever since dawn. A part of her wanted to know, yet there was also another part of her that doesn't, for the brunette was hers and hers alone. But the fear, the anger of knowing there might be someone else wouldn't take its leave. It was also a new thing, for Natsuki was never afraid. _

_Shizuru sat quietly sipping her tea while her brain processed and analyzed the question for a proper response. Of course she can tell the truth and answer no, but would it matter? Perhaps lying would end this torment sooner, she'd thought. The more she'd lingered, the more the hesitancy in her action had become. _

"_Yes." she said firmly, shifting her gaze from the teacup to the blunette sitting across from her. She was expecting to see anger or even an outburst but nothing came. Natsuki was still calmly sipping on her coffee as if the respond had no effect on her in any way. Her heart cried at the thought but she'd remained silent, maintaining a prefect mask._

"_You're lying." was all Natsuki said, as she continued to sip her coffee. Emerald still locked with Ruby. _

"_Ara, ara..." and she was speechless, which was also another surprise. All years of practices had mastered herself into masking her emotions, presenting to what she wanted them to see, yet here she was failing miserably. _

"_Call it off" Natsuki added in._

_Shizuru chuckled. She was beyond amused. This side of the blunette was something she'd never seen before. She'd witnessed the blushing Natsuki, the shy Natuski, the angry Natsuki, the loving and caring Natsuki, and even the jealous and possessive Natsuki; but never a serious and calm Natsuki. It was beyond addicting even her tea collections had failed to compare. She'd love them all. _

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Duty as daughter."_

"_Then don't be a daughter." Natsuki harshly responded, only to regret soon after as she realized how insensitive she sounded. Placing her cup down, she slowly stood up and walked over to the brunette. "Shizuru." voice low in whisper and eyes drowned with sadness. "Shizuru" she whispered again as her hand engulfed those of the brunette's. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." she paused, looking directly at those mesmerizing red orbs. "But it hurts..." she hesitantly added, bringing the brunette's left hand to where her left chest located. "here."_

"_I love you. I don't want to give up on what we had. I won't give up without a fight, and I hope you don't also." _

_This was tough, Shizuru had concluded. She wanted to say no, but her throat seems dried as words were trapped. It was a moronic idea and she knew it but there was no strength in body to deny such a loving proposal. "It's not easy." _

"_It's not, but we can try. Or we can do what Nao always do; put him in a box and ship him to Antarctica to live with polar bear. Maybe Nao can help us, even" _

_The only respond from the brunette was an appearance of genuine smile on her face. She'd given up the idea of denying Natsuki, not when she looks so cute. Shizuru had admitted defeat. _

_As if on cue, the door swings open with Nao dressed in a complete black business suit with a white blouse underneath. Her red hair was neatly combed, for once. An image that Natsuki had never see, for Nao had always been covered in oil or dirt. For Nao to be dressed up there must be a reason. Having to live with Nao, she knew there were 2 things the red-head hated the most when it comes to fashion. Dresses and suits. _

"_Good morning Nao-san." the brunette greeted._

"_Morning."_

"_What's up with the get up?" Natsuki asked, eye-ing the red head. "and what happened to your face?" she quickly added, spotting many red bumps on her pale face. _

_However, Nao didn't respond. She just laugh, with her hand scratching the back of her neck as she placed the pile of books down before heading to the fridge. _

"_Break out?" Nao offered a stupid answer along with her trademark grin. "Anyway, I'm tired. All I kindly ask of you two is to please minimize the noises to the lowest volume possible. As much as I enjoy free porn-"_

"_NAO" the blunette hissed, face flushed. _

_Shizuru giggled. She enjoyed watching the interaction between the two, for they're always teasing and bickering. They both are alike in some way yet totally different in another. Although she does not care much for the red-head, Nao had sparked an interest in her curiosity. There were so many answered questions about the red-head that she wanted answers to like: who she really is, how did she knew Shizuru was engaged even without the brunette announcing it, and how did even she even knew who Shizuru was engaged to. In a way, it irritated her to no end when one is well informed about her stuff._

_Picking up the books that was placed behind by the red-head, who'd already withdrew to her room, her eyes eye widen. The top book was titled '100 ways to torture a guy', followed by the next '10 ways to seduce a guy', and last '8 ways to castrate a guy'. She sent Natsuki a worry glance. Perhaps she should have denied Natsuki when she first offered to get help from the red-head._

"_She's harmless, I swear!" the blunette responded in panic. At least I think she is..., she mentally added._

Riding through the gate which labeled 'The Kuga & Yuuki', Natsuki parked her bike on front of a huge mansion. This was the last place she wanted to be, for she still hadn't come up with any ideas on how to prevent the engagement taking place, but she'd complied with her father's request for her present.

As she walked through the main door, she was greeted by those who works there respectively, something she wasn't every fond of.

"Natsuki-chan. You have arrived." A woman, who was seated on the sofa, greeted her sincerely.

"Good afternoon Yui-san." Natsuki responded as she makes her way to the sofa.

"Your father said he'll be a bit late and he wants me to do whatever in my power to keep you here." Yui said nonchalantly as she continued with her task at hand.

Natsuki nodded, knowing that she wasn't even being look at. Funny how she used to despise this loving and caring woman, who had only acted nothing but like a mother towards her. She would never admit it, but she'd learned to adapt, respect, and even love this woman who her father was head over heel for.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki curiously asked, as her eyes scanned the scattered wedding catalogs and many other wedding planning magazines.

"Oh I guess you haven't heard yet. I'm planning for Miyu's wedding."

"Miyu's wedding?" Natsuki asked dumbfounded. As dense as she was, she knew the feeling Nao had harbored for Miyu for quite some times now. For Yui-san, Nao's caring mother to not realize it is not possible. "Was Nao informed about it?"

"Yeah, Nao-chan was here yesterday. I'd asked for her opinion on some of the wedding dresses"

Natsuki was slightly surprised because Nao had seen to be normal this morning. But then again, _Nao never expresses anything_, she mentally added. "Ano, Yui-san, shouldn't we be aware of Nao's feeling towards Miyu-san?"

Although Natsuki and Nao had always bickered and at each other's throat since the first day they'd met, behind those actions and under those words, were two sisters who enjoyed each other's company and comfort. Perhaps that's why they'd moved out together to achieved the independence they'd craved.

"So you have notices also." Yui responded with a smile still intact.

Natsuki nodded. "Nao was quite obvious. But if you knew, then why Yui-san?" this woman always confuses the hell out of her.

Yui chuckled. "Of course I knew Natsuki-chan. Nao is, afterall, my daughter."

"Then why Yui-san? Why would you do something to hurt Nao?"

"Ne, Natsuki-can. Do you remember when you'd asked for a transfer?" Yui asked and the blunette nodded. "What did Nao do afterward?"

"She also transferred with me." Natsuki answered, still confused.

"What did she do to obtain that transferred?"

"She got expelled. She blown up the boy's restroom and put glue on every chair in the classroom."

Yui chuckled again. "You see, Natsuki-chan. Nao-chan is a very stubborn girl. She would never voice her wants and needs, thus she'd asked for it thru actions. She didn't wanted to be alone in that school when you left but she wouldn't ask for a transfer herself so she did whatever she can to get herself expel."

Natsuki nodded in understanding.

"I knew Nao's feeling before she'd realized them herself, but I wanted her to express her wants, to be able to verbally it freely. Perhaps I'd spoiled her too much. I'd thought that perhaps setting up suitors for Miyu will get her to admit her feelings to Miyu, to me, but I was wrong. Suitor after suitor, I'd watched her tired herself out with her mischievous plans. I can go ahead and wed Miyu to Nao-chan right this moment, but that's not the right method on how to achieve love and happiness." Yui sighed, head slightly shaking.

Natsuki's mouth repetitively open and close as her brain processed the said information. She'd understood but why would wed Miyu to someone else would help Nao was still confusing to her.

"Just think about it Natsuki-chan. What would Nao-chan do on the day of the wedding?" Yui inquired.

"Probably kidnap the groom, lock him up or ship him away?"

Yui chuckled for the nth time. "and what if there was no groom?"

_Evil woman_, Natsuki concluded.

Looking at her watch, she noticed an hour had flown by and her father still hasn't arrived yet. _So much for an important talk._

"Yui-san, do you know what father wanted to discuss about?"

"Something about marriage."

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the late update. Couldn't get my brain to process any idea at all xD

Well, at least Nao and Natsuki's relationship had been revealed in this chapter. See! Natsuki is a rich kid!

I think Nao had turned out to be quite OCC but that was my expression of her in the anime. A stubborn girl who failed to express herself with words, so that's where all rebellious acts are came from.

Still Shizuru's fiancé was not revealed but Nao knew? O.o

And what about marriage that Natsuki's father wanted to discuss with her about?

Oh yeah, I forgot one thing. Thanks for the wonderful comments and I'm surprised to see everyone love the possessive Natsuki.

Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

To avoid any confusions while reading this chapter, please note that a bundle of italics are meant as flashback and ' ' are thoughts. That aside, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Natsuki sighed.

'This is ridiculous. This is really ridiculous.'

She sighed again as her hand went up to rub her temple, dissipating the soon to arrive headache.

"I'm so going to kill you Nao." she muttered under breath as she stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. "What did I get myself into?"

"_What the fuck Kuga? Get the fuck off of me." Nao yelled after being knocked off the bed, landing on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. _

_Natsuki, one hand on the red head's collar and the other attached to a metal bat, hovering evilly over the red head. "Unless you give me a good explanation Nao, this will be the end of you." _

"_Explanation?" the red head drew a blank mind, perhaps it was her deprived of sleep but her brain was still on standby mode._

"_Yes. You know I hate that sort of arrangement. And YOU." she snapped, bringing the bat closer to the red head's face. "forced me into it." _

_Nao didn't need to ask for elaboration, already knowing what brought this up. "Well, to be honest, it is either you or me so of course it would be you if I was allowed to choose." _

_Natsuki growled._

_Nao regretted her words. The murderous glare from the receiving end was placing her brain on over-drive, signaling immediate danger. "Calm down pup. I'll help you out of it, okay?"_

"_How Nao? How?" the blunette said as she distanced herself from the red head. She was agitated. In addition to Shizuru's problem, she'd gained herself another problem. "What the hell was dad thinking accepting that offer?"_

"_You're over-reacting. I was only given the intention that the arrangement was just a simple meeting for both sides prior any actual announcement. Just scare off the father and it'll be called off."_

"_And how could I do that?"_

"_Just be you?" _

"_..." _

"_Ne Natsuki, do you exactly know who you're arranged to meet?"_

"_I was too upset, I didn't bother asking."_

_Nao smirked. _

"_Okay, okay. I'll help you out of it. But you must listen to me."_

Just for that, Natsuki is now dressed in a demin ripped jean twice her size being held in place by a black belt with multiple visible spikes. The shirt she wore was a big sleeveless yellow shirt, which could even fit another person. Her hair was tied up with a bandanna tied along the front to the back of her head, neatly tucked under a big black baseball cap. Her neck was surrounded with multiple thick silver chains; does nothing but put more weigh onto her body. None of those bothered her as much as what was on her arms. From shoulders down to wrists, her skin was covered with black water tattoo that was supposed to look like a dragon, but had failed miserably.

"Hurry up Kuga. We don't have all day." the voice heard from outside the room yelled.

Natsuki growled again. When she'd expected help from Nao, this wasn't something she'd expected.

'Of course I can scare them off with this look but dad will have a heart attack.'

Sighing one last time, Natsuki head out the door of her bedroom and into the living room where the gang awaited for her.

--

Everyone turned their attention to Natsuki as she entered the living room with intense gaze and silence only to burst out laughing soon after.

"Oh god Aoi, I love your fashions style. You look so dashing Natsuki." Nao winked with both of her thumbs up.

"This better work Nao or else, you'll be ten feet under."

"Chill Natsuki. Everything is under control. All you have to do is go there and present yourself." the red head reassured. "Oh look, at the time, you'll be late. Go go already." Nao said enthusiastically as she pushed the blunette out the door.

After securely closed the door she removed her phone from her pocket and dialed.

"The wolf is out."

--

Natsuki hated it. She hated everything that had been happening lately. It had only been 3 days after the important discussion with her father, and here she was, on her way to meet whoever it was, she was supposed to meet.

She just wanted to end it as quick as possible, for she'd other matters to attend to. Shizuru.

She won't admit this to anyone but she was glad when Nao had agreed to help her. Nao might be insane when it comes to ideas, but as long as it works, she could care less. As long as Shizuru was hers, she would do anything.

--

Looking at the cafe logo, she'd finally reached her destination.

"The faster I go in, the faster I can get out." she mumbled as she made her way to the receptionist, while her hands remained clutched to her jean. The last thing she wanted was to allow her jean to join with the force of gravity.

"Name is Natsuki Kuga."

After a few seconds of eyeing at the blunette from head to toes in wonders, the waitress led the way. "This way Ms Kuga."

'Just act uninterested. I can do it. Act rude. Yes, rude will definitely scare-' her thought immediately vanished when her father came into view. It wasn't her father that causes her the state of speechlessness however, it was the brunette dressed in a sleeveless black dress who was smiling at her.

"What the hell..." she heard her father mumbled but her eyes were still locked to those of the brunette, not sure if she was dreaming or just simply hallucinating.

'Don't tell me...'

She didn't know how long she'd stood there, afraid that the Shizuru before her would vanish if she was to move.

"Nat-kun." she heard someone called, but she didn't care. Her eyes were still fixed on the brunette who was smiling sweetly at her. Those ruby gems were so hypnotizing that it had left her paralyzed.

"Nat-kun." she heard that annoying voice again, but louder this time. Still, she didn't turn around.

"NATSUKI!"

She turned around but it was by forced, by a pair of hands.

"How could you Nat-kun? I thought you love me." a girl with purple hair, who Natsuki assumed was wearing a wig, said in a high pitch voice dramatically. Face half-covered with a sunglass. "You promised you'll marry me!"

Her brow twitched and her eyes narrowed. The girl looks familiar but her brain couldn't draw a name.

"How can you leave me and our unborn child." the girl brought one hand up to her nose to show the others that she was sobbing while her other hand gently rub her bloated belly.

'What the hell...'

"I want some explanation, Mr. Kuga." she heard a voice of an angry male, who she'd assumed it was Shizuru's father.

"Look, I don't know who you-"

**SMACK.**

"I hate you. I don't want to see you ever again." the girl cried dramatically. "Here, take your baby." with that, the girl's hand disappeared under her shirt, pulling out a small round puffy pillow. She shoved the pillow along with a little piece of paper into the blunette's hands and then shortly disappeared.

To say that Natsuki was pissed was an understatement. The anger in her was boiling her blood; smokes were radiated from her posture. The slap wasn't hard but it still stung, with no doubt accompanied by a red mark.

"You fuck-"

Her voice was interrupted, for her lips were claimed in a chaste kiss by Shizuru.

And her anger forgotten.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, but it was short-lived when throat-clearing noises reminded them of their current location.

Smiled, hand in hand, they walk to where their fathers were seated, but not before they glanced at the note.

_This is your wedding gift pup._

_Nao_

'You are so going to die, Nao.'

--

"Drive Aoi, drive! We're going to die." the red head bounced excitedly up and down in her seat.

"Chie is not out yet."

"Leave her. Let her die-"

**SMACK**

"Ow...that hurts you know." Nao stated, rubbing her head.

Taking a seat next to the redhead, Chie removed her purple wig and the huge glasses. "I still can't believe I just did that. She is so going to kill me."

"She is so going to kill _us_." Nao beamed in.

"I doubt it. Natsuki owes us."

"_Quit scratching it Spider before you make it worst." Aoi, whose face was covered with a black over-head mask said. _

"_Let me see you say the same when you're the one being attacked by a bunch of ants, miss smartie pant" _

"_It was your idea to hide in the bush." Chie stated defensively. _

"_Not like I had any other-." Nao was stopped when she heard a noise of awaken from the 4__th__ person in the room, who was bond to a wooden chair by ropes. "Mr Kanzaki, was it?" _

_The guy looked terrified once he'd realized his condition, but nonetheless still nodded. _

"_We don't want to hurt you. Really. But if we must, we will." _

"Hey, at least Mai is also happy." Chie smiled proudly at their achievement. "Two birds in one stone."

After much threaten on Nao and Chie's part and gentle negotiation on Aoi's part, they've managed to convince Reito Kanzaki to reconsider his choices after absorbing the news of his newly pregnant girlfriend Mai Tokiha. Of course after knowing the truth, he'd decided to go against his father's wish, but he knew it wasn't as easy. His father had once warned him the danger of his girlfriend if they were to remain together. For the safety of Mai, he'd agreed to the marriage, but now that Mai's pregnant, his mind had wavered.

Nao, knowing the right time to step in, had offered her help, which he quickly accepted.

"Where did you send Reito and Mai to? I hope Mai is alright." Aoi said, voice filled with worries.

After all, Mai Tokiha was their friend from school, who selflessly feed them endlessly. They'd sworn to help her after witnessing her previous breakdown in class. Of course with Chie's stalking skills, they'd also found out who Kanzaki's fiancée was.

"North pole."

"_Mr. Fujino. I understand that you're a very busy person so I'll just go straight to the point. I am Yuuki Nao and I've come with an offer." Nao spoke casually in her business attire. _

"_The Yuuki Trade Corp, it is?" _

_Nao nodded._

"_And what might the offer be, Miss Yuuki?" _

"_It has come my knowledge that your only daughter, Shizuru Fujino had been engaged to the Kanzaki family, however if I'm not mistaken, the only son the Kanzaki had eloped and fled with his beloved not long ago. And before any ideas run through your head, I want to clarify that I am no stalker. The Kanzaki organization is well known for its position in the trading market, thus news spread quickly."_

"_That is so." the man sighed. _

"_It also came to my understanding that you needed help financially for your up-coming project, and if failed, you must file bankruptcy. Rest assures Mr Fujino. I can guarantee you a success in your business with my offer." _

"_And what would your offer be, Miss Yuki?" _

_Nao smirked. "Everyone knows that the Yuuki and the Kuga are basically two companies with one president. On behalf of the Yuuki and the Kuga, I offer you an engagement. Just think about it. Once your daughter becomes one of us, the Fujino will become family and with family, we always offered a helping hand."_

_Mr Fujino didn't reply as he seems to be contemplating the said offer. He, himself knew that if the Yuuki and Kuga would to help him in this project, it would no doubt be a success. They were better than Kanzaki even. _

"_With you?" _

_Nao chuckled and shook her head._

"_My sister, Natsuki Kuga." _

_--_

"_I'm not too sure-"_

"_Just accept the offer dad." Nao said softly, deeply emphasizing the word dad, fully knowing its effect on Mr Kuga who had instantly turned to look at her with awe. _

_Ever since marrying Yuuki Yui, Nao had only called him dad once after burning down the east wing of the mansion pleading for help from her mother's wrath. He wanted to continuously hear it, for it makes him feel proud but he'll never pressure. _

"_I'm not sure Nao. Natsuki will throw a fits."_

"_But dad" she emphasized again. "Natsuki is at the age of marriage already. 'Dad' should know Natsuki's reference by now."_

_Mr Kuga nodded. He had guessed that much._

"_Soon, Natsuki must take over both companies once you and mom retired. She needs someone who's well educated to help her out and who its better than the Fujino? Rich, well-mannered, and also beautiful."_

"_Both companies? What about you?"_

"_I'm also going to retire with you both."_

"_..."_

"_Now dad, you wouldn't want Natsuki to bring home a girl who dresses provocatively, perhaps a gold digger, or even worst a drug user, would you?"_

_Mr Kuga shook his head, following along._

"_Just think of it as an arrangement for her to meet someone new."_

"_You know she's going to kill the both of us?"_

"The things I do for Kuga!"

* * *

A/N:

I bet this chapter had pretty much answered all your questions? XD

So who saw that coming?

Looks like Nao had everything wrapped around her fingers.

Thanks for commenting everyone. I love all of your guesses ^^

Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happily Ever After?!**

**

* * *

  
**

Natsuki sighed for the ninth time that night. It was a little over midnight and she had yet to complete her work. After the marriage with Shizuru, along with Nao's disappearance, she was forced to take charge of three companies. Of course Shizuru was a great assistance, but now that her lovely wife is pregnant, she'd refused her from work to allow time for rest. And it doesn't help when all the adults seem to vanish from the face of Tokyo also.

Removing her glasses to massage her temple, she sighs again. It was becoming a habit.

"My Natsuki shouldn't stress herself." a lovely voice spoke softly as she made her way over to Natsuki with a cup of tea. "Natsuki should go to bed."

"I wish I can but all these proposals are important. I must go through them and come up with a decision before the meeting tomorrow." the blue hair spoke tiredly. She relaxes her back on the hair as her wife stood behind her, working on her stiff shoulders with magical hands. "God, I hate Nao. She should be here taking care of her own company." she hissed.

"But we owed it to Yuuki-san. If it wasn't for her, Natsuki and I might not be happily married for 5 years now." the brunette chimed.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her, I didn't have to waste months to prove your father that what he saw was fabrication. It was not real. I still remember exactly how he'd turned down all my proposals."

"Ara, but it was worth it, was it not?" Shizuru whispered huskily next to the blunette's ear as her arms come to embrace the upper of her body.

Smiling happy at memories, Natsuki said "Of course it was."

She was very much happy now. Beside from all the work that gets bundle up in her office, her life is perfect. She has a beautiful wife who in another 6 months will conceive her very first child. She would never admit, but she is very thankful for what Nao has done for her, of course after threatened to skin Chie alive in the process. The girl was quick to reveal the so called 'perfect' plan and how wonderful it had worked out. Of course the idea of kidnapping the Kanazaki was crazy but heck, if it works, whatever will do. What she had hated the most was the part where she was manipulated by Nao to wear such an awful looking outfit to meet her father in law and really scared him off in the process. She knew it was a joke and Nao only did it to spike her, but it had cost her a tremendous amount of time to delete the first impression.

But she also misses Nao. Having grew up together for the past 10 years or so, through fights and comforts, she got used to the loud mouth. The house is quieter now that Nao is gone.

_"Natsuki, tell your bitch to stop humming my leg."_

_"Duran is boy!."_

_"Well, then tell your boytch to stop humming my leg."_

_Eyebrow raised, Natsuki stared at the red head incredulously. "Leave it to you to come up with something as stupid as that."_

_  
Nao only smirk at the remark, as she went back to adjusting her tie. Both of them are dressed in white tuxedo with their hair tied to back in ponytail. Of course it was a special occasion for they won't gladly do so. "Well pup, today is your big day." she stated cheerfully while patting Natsuki on the shoulder. Then suddenly, her facial changed to that of hurt one. "My Natsuki is all grown up. Hic hic hic" she faked her tears...only to result in a smack on the head. "Ow...you just mess up my neatly tied hair. I have you know, I'd spent a good amount of time on it."_

Yes, she missed those times.

"I'm sure Yuuki-san also misses Natsuki." the lovely voice of her wife brought her mind to the present.

"I wonder how they are. I hope they are as happy as us." Natsuki spoke softly still reminishing the past.

_"What do you think would happen later? I'm pretty sure Nao is not going to sit still to allow Miyu to walk down the aisle and say I do." Natsuki asked Chie, since...well...is Chie, who has thunderstruck-like speed on news and gossips._

_"I'm not too sure on this one either Natsuki. She has been very secretive about it. You know Miyu is a sensitive subject to her. I only hope she does come for she is the main host today. Without her, the wedding can't go on. She is after all, the groom."_

_Natsuki chuckled. It was all planned out by Yuuki-san. Once the red head arrive to vandalize the wedding, she would to be force into the role of a groom and be wedded to Miyu. That's if everything goes according to plan.  
_  
But as unpredictable as Nao was, of course, the plan had failed. Nao had never showed up and neither did Miyu. It was reported by the maids later that Nao had 'kidnapped' the girl and fled, leaving nothing but a note stating clearly that 'what belongs to her is her' and hasn't return ever since.

"Natsuki worries too much. I'm pretty sure Yuuki-san can handle anything thrown at her." Shizuru might say it to comfort her wife but she also meant it. Nao might seem bosterious and self-centered but she had witness what the girl is willing to do for those she cherish. She chuckled at the one memory between the red head and herself.

_"Ara, I hope Yuuki-san is not implying that I should ride that." Shizuru said, pointing her finger to a bicycle not far away. "In this wedding dress, nonetheless?"_

_"Well what do you expect me to do? Here we stuck in this damn snail like traffic." she emphasized but stretching her arms out to all those non-movable cars on the street. "We have no choice but to use that bike, unless you don't want to make it for your own wedding!"_

_"But I'm fragile. What if I get lost? Natsuki will be waiting for me......" she trails off, eyes teary. _

_Lime eyes narrowed. Lips crushed into a thin line. _

_It was a losing battle for Nao._

_"Alright alright. Hop on." the red stated as she walks toward the bike. "You and Natsuki will be the death of me. What I do for the Kugas!" she hissed._

_Shizuru replaced her feign sadness with that of a happy smile. Her acting had never failed her. Not once._

_"Ara, Yuuki-san is very fit. I'll be counting on Yuuki-san." Shizuru said happily, sitting on the back seat of the bike while Nao paddles._

_"You're very heavy..."_

_"But Natsuki likes it very much."_

And that was the first time ever, seeing a dirty looking best man, covered in sweats from the one hour workout that can't even stand straight with those trembling legs. But Shizuru must admit, if she had no choice but to take the bike, she would do it without hesitation. Even if it meant ruining her wedding dress. As long as she make there to perform her vows and say 'I do', that's all it matters.

"Come Natsuki. Let us go to bed." the brunette said while pulling her wife up from the chair. "Work is, indeed, important but Natsuki mustn't leave me alone in bed. I get very lonely, you see." she whispered sweetly into the ear of her wife, sending shivers down the blunette's spine. It never cease to amaze her how Natsuki still blushes at her touches and words of seduction even though they'd been married for 5 long years.

With such a determination on her wife's part, all Natsuki can do was complied.

()----()

"I love you." Natsuki whispered softly to the woman next to her. Her voice was soft yet sweet and strictly use on one person only.

"I love you too, my Natsuki."

Yes, life is perfect for Natsuki. She can't ask for anything else because she had everything she'd ever wanted.

With the same sweet tone, she bid her wife goodnight and a peek on a temple as her arms tighten around her body.

"Goodnight Natsuki."

Yes, her life is completely perfe-

"Oh Natsuki, before I forget. Yuuki-san had withdrawn ten thousand dollars earlier."

And Natsuki groan.

()-------()

Achhooo!.

"Someone is talking about me." the red said hissed while rubbing her nose. "Must be that damn pup"

"Ojo-sama...I think we're lost." Miyu stated, as her eyes scan the big map in her hands.

"Rest assures Miyu. We are not lost." Nao laugh incredulously.

"Then where are we ojo-sama?"

"Er....we are...." Nao wasn't sure herself. She tried scanning the area for an answer but she was still clueless as she ever saw. Surrounding them are nothing tall read trees. However, as stubborn as she was, she would never admit defeat. Lost equals a lost battle.

"Guinean" Miya said, as she pointed towards the sign 'Welcome to Guinean Forest'.

"Guinean forest....." Guinean sounds awfully familiar to Nao as if she had seen that name somewhere. After a moment of thinking, her eyes opened wide. Grabbing the map from Miyu, she allows her eyes to quickly scan the country in hope that she was wrong. 'WTF! AFRICA????!'

* * *

A/N

I know it has been a while since I last update but worry not my dear reader, for I will bring closure to this story. It was a joy of mine to have you guys along the way. I really enjoy writing this story but unfortunately, I'm a person that rarely likes angst and drama so I like to round things up with happy ending. I hope it answers all of your questions by now? If not, well…let me know

And as to why Chie took the role of the 'pregnant girlfriend' last chapter, well where's the fun if Nao can't cause a ruckus for our dear Natsuki xD. And if you are wondering why Nao mentioned in the previous chapter of her retirement. Well, who can picture Nao working seriously when she can let Natsuki do all the work while she travels and still gets money?

Till my next story, bye guys.


End file.
